The Odd Triple
The Odd Triple is a fictional episode of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence, Sumo and Jeff watch seven tapes of a classic comedy. Characters * Clarence * Sumo * Jeff * Groucho * Baldo * Clowno * Wrestler * Joshua * Cat * Mary (mentioned) Plot Clarence does chores while his mom was away. He cleans out the garage, takes out the trash, scrubs the bathroom, cleans the gutter, etc. Seven hours later, he finished every chore and takes a nap in a box. Three hours later, he wakes up and stretches his back. Then in the box he was sleeping in, he found a box set filed with seven tapes. He reads the box set and the title's called The Trio. Clarence invites Sumo and Jeff in for watching The Trio. Jeff asks why to watch The Trio. Clarence replies that it might be fun. Sumo puts in the first tape. The show starts with the title of the show and three heads of three men called, Groucho, Clowno and Baldo. The show's episode starts with them entering a wrestling match. Baldo signs up for the wrestling match. Groucho gave him a slap, for him being stupid entering the wrestling match. Jeff doesn't know why slapping solved anything. The wrestling match begins with the opponent punching Baldo until he's out, but he took off he clove and poked him in the eyes. Jeff finds it cheating. Sumo tells him to shush. Clowno gives Baldo an empty bottle. He uses it to get his opponent out cold. Clarence cheers for the bald man. Groucho gives him a handshake and shoves him in a pole knocking him out. Sumo takes out the tape and puts in the next one. Twelve hours later, after watching the rest of the six tapes, The boys walk out and get some fresh air. Sumo hears a car horn from a truck and got lucky he didn't get ran over. Sumo yells at the man and the man comes out revealing the overweight Joshua. Sumo and the guys run away. Joshua chases them and run around the whole town. Later, they hide in a green dumpster. Joshua still finds them, while they still hide in the in the dumpster, until the heat dies down. Jeff finds out that he's gone, then the dumpster rolls away, with the boys still in it. Clarence peeks out and sees the dumpster moving. The others look as well. They all scream then the dumpster lands in the lake. The three jump off and land on the pier. Clarence, Sumo and Jeff sigh. They walk back to town, then Jeff accidentally steps on a cats tail. The tree run away while the cat chases them they run off in the sunset and Text appear saying "End". then the the episode ends with the screen fading to black. Trivia * The Trio is a parody/spoof of The Three Stooges. * Clarence, Sumo and Jeff running away from Joshua is the same way the Stooges run from the police and others. ** Which is a running joke in the shorts. * Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are the only three main characters in the episode. * The episode takes references from the Stooges shorts. * The episode's title is a reference to the classic TV Show, The Odd Couple. Category:Clarence Category:Non-The Clarence Show Episodes Category:Non-Clarence Toons Episodes